Un Cuento de Hadas poco Convencional
by Detallista 257
Summary: POSPONIDO. UA. Chrona es una simple esclava para la gran bruja Medusa, pero por ciertas circunstancias se ve obligada a escapar y, pretendiendo ser un chico, se convierte en el sirviente personal del Príncipe Kid.
1. Chrona tararea una canción

**Un cuento de hadas poco convencional.**

**Capítulo 1.- Chrona tararea una canción. **

En los pasillos de una gran mansión, reinaba el silencio en los oscuros y largos pasillos. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba abandonado pero si se detenían un momento para agudizar el oído, escucharían el ruido de un trapeador contra el piso de piedra y luego el sonido de ese trapeador sumergido en agua y así sucesivamente. La responsable de ese ruido era una chica que respondía al nombre de Chrona, de tez blanca y de larga cabellera rosado que cubría su espalda completamente, usaba un viejo vestido color café lleno de hoyos y parches.

Chrona suspiró pesadamente, masajeando sus adoloridas manos donde seguramente surgirían ampollas la mañana siguiente. Observó la sala con cansancio y satisfacción, el piso estaba libre de cualquier rastro de suciedad, los muebles libres de mugre y los estantes sin un rastro de polvo.

–Con esto la Señorita Medusa quedara complacida, espero… –dijo Chrona suavemente.

Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el reloj dorado sobre el estante de madera y sintió como su sangre se helaba en las venas a darse cuanta de la hora: las ocho y media.

La joven corrió tan rápido como sus pies descalzos le permitían hacia la cocina, pensando que clase de cena podría preparar en media hora que fuera del agrado de la Señorita.

Su Dueña, Medusa Gorgón, era una bella y temible bruja, era alta y esbelta con cabello rubio atado en una extraña trenza hacia el frente, con tatuajes de serpientes en sus brazos y se decía que tenía miles de serpientes escondidos en su cuerpo, los cuales podía manipular a voluntad. Lo que más temía Chrona eran sus ojos, que eran de un extraño color amarillo, sus fríos ojos le recordaban a una ventana en que uno no podía ver hacia dentro pero ella podía ver hacia fuera. Tan temible como inteligente casi nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente.

Bueno, _casi _nadie.

Hubo un caso de una bruja de nombre Eruka Frog, se creyó lo bastante fuerte como para acabar con Medusa y lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle: Medusa había implantado en el interior Eruka unas cuantas serpientes, que con una simple orden de Medusa podía matarla al instante. Pero la bruja de las serpientes en vez de matarla la hizo su esclava, con la amenaza de que si se atreviera a desobedecerla la mataría.

Dicha esclava se encontraba en la cocina cuando Chrona entró, estaba sobre un caldero preparando lo que parecía ser sopa. Eruka volteo a ver la cara confundida de la peli rosa y sin decir palabra sirvió un poco de la sopa en un fino plato de porcelana para después colocarlo en una bandeja de plata, junto con vaso de cristal lleno de vino y un pequeño florero con una rosa roja.

–Toma –dijo la bruja de las ranas mientras le entregaba la bandeja a la joven–. Si no te apresuras nos cortara la cabeza a las dos.

–Eruka… ¡T-tienes razón, en seguida lo entregaré! –contestó Chrona con gran alivio y se dispuso a irse de ahí, pero la voz de la mujer mayor la detuvo.

–Espera ¿No piensas ir con Medusa en ese estado, verdad? –preguntó Eruka señalando el largo pelo rosado despeinado de la chica, cubierto de polvo y pelusa.

–A-a M-medusa nunca le importó mi apariencia –respondió la joven casi en un susurro, su flequillo rosado cubriéndole los ojos.

–Bueno, a mí si me importa –tomó el brazo de Chrona y la sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí–. Sería un crimen dejarte ir por ahí con tan terrible apariencia.

La naturaleza sumisa de Chrona no la dejó protestar y permitió que la mujer jugara con sus cabellos, esta había conjurado un peino negro en forma de renacuajo y peinó el cabello de Chrona en una larga trenza.

– ¡Listo! –dijo Eruka triunfal–. Ahora te ves muy mona sin tanto pelo en la cara.

– ¿D-de verdad lo crees? –dijo Chrona con sus mejillas algo coloradas.

–Claro, ahora será mejor que apresures –dijo Eruka mientras empujaba a la peli rosa por la puerta, con bandeja y peinado nuevo.

Chrona se quedo ahí por unos momentos, un tanto confundida por los eventos, pero entonces recordó sus deberes y emprendió carrera hacia el laboratorio de Medusa, las palabras de Eruka hacían eco en su mente. Nadie le había dado un cumplido, no sabia por que se sintió tan avergonzada y a la vez un poco feliz; un poco más bonita.

– ¡No se como lidiar con los cumplidos! –gimió la joven.

El laboratorio de Medusa se encontraba en la parte más baja de la mansión, Chrona odiaba estar en ese lugar aunque siempre tenía que ir ahí a diario, pero últimamente el lugar exhibía un aura extraño y Medusa casi nunca salía del lugar. Sintió como los pelos detrás de su nuca se levantaba y la piel se le ponía de gallina, todos los instintos de Chrona le decían que se alejase ese lugar pero optó por no hacerles caso y tocó la puerta.

–Pasa –respondió Medusa sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Chrona entró, un tanto asustada, al gran laboratorio de Medusa. Era una habitación grande, llena de libros y químicos extraños que burbujeaban en sus respectivos envases. La joven puso la bandeja de plata sobre la mesita de café y se arrodilló ante su Ama.

– ¿Algo más, Señorita Medusa? –preguntó Chrona, con la cabeza agachada y el flequillo rosado tapando sus ojos.

–No, puedes irte –No era necesario repetirle dos veces.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Medusa se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la habitación hasta quedarse frente a un objeto cubierto por una manta blanca, sujetó dicha manta y jaló hacia abajo, la tela cayó al piso en un fluido movimiento revelando un gran espejo enmarcado en un fino marco de oro. Tocó el espejo con la yema de sus dedos mientras murmuraba algo en un extraño lenguaje, el espejo produjo un zumbido mientras que al mismo tiempo la imagen reflejada del espejo se distorsionó y apareció la imagen de un extraño hombre vestido con una túnica blanca y una máscara blanca con una cara sonriente.

–Dime, Genio del Espejo –comenzó la bruja de la serpientes– ¿Quién entre todas es la bruja más poderosa?

–Como Genio del Espejo no puedo mentir, tú Medusa eres la bruja más poderosa de todas –Medusa sonrió.

–Bien Genio, eso era todo lo que quería saber –con esto Medusa dio medio vuelta y se alejó del espejo.

Se sentó en el gran y confortable sillón con un suspiro de satisfacción, una perezosa sonrisa en sus labios.

La suerte por fin le estaba sonriendo, tenía una gran mansión, sirvientes para maltratar, poderes mas allá de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar y todavía era joven y hermosa. Pero ella quería más, oh si, ella quería ser dueña de todo, del universo si fuera posible, y si lo que decía el espejo era verdad entonces su meta muy pronto se cumpliría.

–Prepárate, Shinigami –dijo Medusa con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios– Porque muy pronto iré por ti.

Su carcajada diabólica hizo eco en toda la habitación, por que sabia que nadie la iba a detener, no ahora ni nunca.

Chrona escondió sus frías y adoloridas manos debajo de sus sobacos intentando calentarlas. Los meses de invierno se acercaban y Chrona se pregunto si este año se moriría de frio o no. Su cama de paja no era exactamente la más tibia, era perfecta en el verano pero en el invierno no proveía nada de calor. Eruka no estaba con ella, la bruja de las ranas se había retirado en uno de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión dejándola sola en la cocina, el "cuarto" de Chrona.

Una vez cuando era chiquita, se escabulló de la cocina hacia uno de los cuartos para dormir y cuando Medusa la encontró ahí la mañana siguiente la castigó severamente.

–Si tanto quieres quedarte ahí entonces no saldrás nunca –dijo Medusa, cerrando la puerta con sonoro portazo.

– ¡No! –Gritó la pequeña Chrona– ¡Señorita Medusa, por favor, no lo volveré hacer! –. Chrona golpeo la puerta con sus puñitos, desesperada por salir de esa oscuridad pero sin resultado, la puerta seguía cerrada.

–Por favor… –sollozo Chrona. Cayó de rodillas con la cara recargada contra la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos– No lo volveré a hacer, seré buena…

La peli rosa se removió a gatas de su cama de paja y se tumbó cerca de la chimenea, donde los restos del fuego seguían ardiendo pero muy débilmente. Se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo contra las cenizas, ovillándose, machándose con las cenizas en el proceso.

Ya un poco más cómoda que antes empezó a tararear una nana. A la peli rosa le agradaba cantar pero por temor a ser castigada por Medusa, solo lo hacia cuando estaba sola y en la oscuridad de la noche. En cuanto a la nana, Chrona no recordaba quien se lo había enseñado –obviamente no fue Medusa– pero la canción la tranquilizaba enormemente.

Pronto la peli rosa se quedó profundamente dormida entre las cenizas.

**¡Hola!** **Espero que les haya agradado esta historia, es un pequeño cuento que se me ocurrió hace mucho. Verán que mezcle algunos elementos de los cuentos de hadas populares – Cenicienta y Blanca Nieves respectivamente – pero tengo grandes planes para esta historia (risa macabra).**

**Por cierto: ****ESTO SERA UN KID/CHRONA!!!**** Si les gusto la historia, por favor dejen un review!!!!!!! **


	2. Chrona en Peligro Parte I

**Capítulo 2.- Chrona en peligro. Primera Parte.**

La peli rosa abrió los ojos pesadamente la mañana siguiente, adolorida y sucia con cenizas, para recibir un "nuevo y glorioso" día. El sol no había salido del todo de las montañas y la cocina seguía un tanto oscura pero por la ventana se podía ver un tenue azul en el horizonte.

Chrona se sentó en el piso y miró por la ventana, viendo como la última de las estrellas desaparecía del cielo. Bajo su vista a sus manos y viéndolas sucias decidió que un pequeño baño no estaría nada mal.

La cocina tenia una puerta que conectaba directamente con el patio trasero, donde se encontraban algunos animales de corral en sus establos, un pequeño invernadero y un pozo de agua encantado, digo encantado por que no importa en que estación del año se este, siempre tiene agua. Chrona se dirigió a dicho pozo con un balde de madera en la mano, lo lleno de agua y procedió a limpiarse los brazos y la cara.

Vio su reflejo en el agua turbia. Examinó su delgada y pálida cara, sus ojos azules, llenas de miedo e inseguridad con bolsas debajo de estas…

La peli rosa salpicó el agua violentamente con sus manos causando que la imagen se distorsionara, se cubrió la cara con las manos y talló furiosamente su rostro.

Tuvo un extraño sueño la noche anterior o más bien una terrible pesadilla, estaba flotando en lo que parecía agua turbia pero era muy espeso para serlo. No sabía si estaba flotando o cayendo pero solo quería salir de ahí. De repente vio una pequeña luz morada que se acercaba hasta que la envolvió completamente.

¡Por fin, una salida! Pensó triunfal hasta que sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda, como si alguien la estuviera cortando en dos, y de la herida brotó una criatura negra con extrañas alas que al salir de ella soltó un terrible grito. Pero lo que la aterrorizó no fue la criatura, sino su misma cara, manchada de sangre negra y una sonrisa consumida por la locura en su rostro.

Medusa tiene razón, meditó la esclava, doy asco.

Ella misma se forzó a olvidar el recuerdo de esa pesadilla y la mejor manera de hacerlo era mantenerse ocupa, con cualquier cosa. Levantó la vista para comprobar que el sonriente sol esparcía su luz por todo el lugar y decidió que era hora de despertar a Eruka.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, la bruja de las ranas dormía plácidamente sobre la cama mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se estrechaba en sus labios. Chrona sintió un poco de envidia hacia Eruka, lo que no daría por tener sueños así de relajantes.

–Eruka, Eruka despierta –dijo la esclava.

Eruka se removió de su posición para darle la espalda a la peli rosa, murmurando algo inentendible. Chrona se volteo a las cortinas y las abrió de par en par, la luz del día inundo la oscura habitación.

–Cinco minutos más… –murmuró la muchacha.

–No tenemos cinco minutos, Eruka –respondió la esclava.

Eruka por fin se levantó y bostezó, su cabello plateado fuera de lugar y su ropa algo arrugada pero se notaba que la bruja había descansado bien.

– ¿No me vas a preguntar por que estoy tan radiante esta mañana?

–No –contestó Chrona con toda sinceridad. En la frente de Eruka se hinchó una venita.

–Por que estoy de buen humor hoy, te lo diré de todas maneras –dijo juguetona–. Veras, soñé que un hombre grande y fuerte me llevaba en sus brazos, rescatándome de este horrible lugar ¡No es emocionante!

–Supongo…

– ¡¿Cómo que supones!? Ese sueño era evidentemente profético –bufó molesta la bruja–. Nunca subestimes el poder de los sueños.

La peli rosa, que estaba haciendo la cama mientras Eruka se peinaba, paró en seco al escuchar las palabras de la bruja.

– ¿E-Eruka?

– ¿Dime?

– ¿C-como sabes s-si un sueño es profético?

– ¿Eh? ¿C-como sabe uno? Pues… –comenzó nerviosa la bruja.

A decir verdad Eruka nunca tuvo un sueño profético en su vida, aunque era bruja su magia no se especializaba en adivinar el futuro, solo las brujas de alto calibre como Medusa podían tener sueños proféticos. Pero claro que Eruka no iba a decir eso, por que Chrona de seguro la marcaria como una mentirosa ¡Y Eruka Frog no era una mentirosa!

– ¡T-tu no lo entenderías! –Mintió astutamente la bruja–. Solo las brujas, las cuales poseemos grandes poderes espirituales, podemos tener sueños proféticos. Ustedes los humanos no son capaces de tenerlos.

–Ah –suspiró Chrona aliviada. Entonces esa pesadilla no era un sueño del futuro, solo era producto de su retorcida imaginación.

–Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos, no tardara Medusa en despertarse.

–S-si –contestó Chrona, con paso ligero siguió a la bruja de las ranas hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno de Medusa.

* * *

Chrona tarareó de nuevo su nana, pero esta vez con un ritmo mas alegre. En un brazo colgaba una canasta con hierbas mientras que el otro estaba metido en un hueco formado por unas cuantas piedras, con la cara torcida en concentración sintió alrededor de aquel hueco hasta que sintió algo mojado con sus dedos. Retrocedió la mano para encontrar los dedos manchados de un musgo grisáceo, lo olfateo un poco y estornudo a causa del fuerte olor. Era justo lo que buscaba.

Medusa la había enviado a las montañas para buscar hierbas que solo crecían en ese lugar, las montañas no eran mas que solo montículos de arena y rocas, la vegetación ahí era escasa –para no decir nula– pero Chrona sabia muy bien donde buscar así que esta tarea era pan comido para ella.

Una vez que había recolectado la cantidad necesaria del musgo apestoso en una botella de vidrio, se sentó sobre una piedra y miró el paisaje que se extendía ante ella. En realidad no había mucho que apreciar, solo kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto hasta donde la vista podía ver pero en el cielo, grandes y blancas nubes se desplazaban perezosamente por el azul del cielo.

La esclava las observo con gran interés mientras tomaba un poco de agua. Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, en este valle nunca llovía por que las nubes se negaban a cruzar las montañas. Esto la entristecía un poco por que a ella le encantaba la lluvia, era una de las pocas cosas con las que podía lidiar.

La peli rosa clavó su vista en las montañas. Hace mucho tiempo, se sentaba ahí para meditar e imaginarse como seria el mundo, las bellas montañas, los ríos, los bosques, las ciudades y la gente. Chrona siempre quería vivir como la gente libre, Chrona quería ser _libre _más que nada en el mundo.

Pero ese sueño solo será eso, un sueño, una fantasía que nunca se cumpliría.

Chrona guardó la botella de agua en la canasta, ajustó su caperuza de su capa para que le protegiera mejor su rostro y se dispuso a irse pero algo la detuvo.

Escuchó unos jadeos detrás de ella, pequeñas ráfagas de aire caliente golpeaban su nuca. El miedo la paralizó completamente, no se atrevió a mover ningún solo musculo pero, como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.

La esclava volteó lentamente la cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con el hombre lobo más grande que había visto en toda su vida, vestido con un traje de prisionero y una bola de hierro encadenado a su pata.

–Ay, Dios… –dijo débilmente la peli rosa. El hombre lobo gruño ferozmente, como pidiéndole que gritara.

Y lo hizo.

Chrona emprendió carrera hasta el fondo de la montaña con el lobo casi mordiéndole los talones, no se atrevió a voltear para ver al lobo, no necesitaba su vista para confirmar que la criatura estaba todavía muy cerca. Lágrimas de desesperación brotaron de sus ojos azules, abiertos de par en par y llenos de terror.

No quería morir, aunque su vida fuera un infierno, aunque nadie se importara por ella, aunque tenía pocas razones para vivir, ella no quería morir, no así.

"_Alguien, por favor ¡sálvenme!" _Pensó desesperada mientras corría por su vida.

* * *

– _¿Así que no quieres morir? –dijo una voz._

_Chrona levanto la vista para encontrase con una extraña espada clavada en la arena, era negra con púas en el mango, una raya blanca en el centro y una boca roja._

_La peli rosa se aferro más a su círculo de arena, ahí estaría segura de cualquier cosa._

–_Paso –murmuró la chiquilla._

–_Esa cosa te matará en instantes ¿No piensas defenderte?_

–_Paso._

–_Tú misma dijiste que no querías morir –dijo la espada parlante–. Yo te puedo ayudar, sabes, solo ocupo un pequeño favorcito._

_La niña no dijo nada pero en sus ojos azules se podía ver el interés por la espada. La boca sonrió satisfecha._

–_Necesito que me saques de esta arena, lo haría yo mismo pero no tengo brazos ni piernas para hacerlo –propuso la espada–. Si me sacas de aquí todos tus problemas desaparecerán. _

_La oferta era muy tentadora para la niña ¿Se irán todas las pesadillas y sus demonios? ¿Por fin podría dormir tranquilamente y descansar? Sin embargo algo le decía que no debería hacerle caso a la espada, pero el lobo estaba ganando terreno y si no hacia algo pronto seria su fin._

–_Y-yo no quiero morir –susurró la niña temblorosa. Se levantó de su posición en el suelo y se acercó a la espada mientras este la animaba._

–_A la cuenta de tres jalas con todas tus fuerzas ¿Lista?_

_La peli rosa asintió débilmente y sujeto el mango de la espada firmemente entre sus manos. El presentimiento que estaba haciendo algo malo se intensificó aun mas en ella, haciéndola vacilar por unos instantes, pero por primera vez no le hizo caso a ese instinto, sino uno más fuerte se apoderó de ella: el instinto de supervivencia._

– _¡No quiero morir! –Gritó desesperada la peli rosa y tiro de la espada con todas sus fuerzas, liberándolo del agarre de la arena con éxito._

_De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y un fuerte viento soplo en su contra haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio. La fuerte ventisca trajo consigo un extraño olor metálico que no conocía y en el horizonte apareció, lo que parecía al principio ser al principio, una montaña pero rápidamente cayo en la cuenta que era una inmensa ola y se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad._

_Todo fue en cámara lenta, la ola estaba a unos escasos metros de ella, intentó correr pero la ola fue más rápida. Ser aplastada por tal cantidad de agua era como tener un edificio cayéndote encima, para luego ser succionado por las violentas corrientes de agua que se formaban en el interior. _

_De haber sido el mundo real, Chrona hubiera muerto al instante sin embargo el dolor era muy real. Flotando en medio de la repentina calma la niña comenzó a ver borroso, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la espada –la cual seguía en su agarre– riendo burlescamente._

_

* * *

_

Medusa caminó por los pasillos de su mansión, sin un destino en particular. Sin las hierbas que había encargado nada podía hacer en su laboratorio y el espejo no proporcionaba mucho entretenimiento tampoco.

Hablando de hierbas ¿Dónde rayos estaba esa inútil esclava con las hierbas? La bruja de las serpientes se prometió a castigar a la esclava tan pronto como regresara.

– ¡Eruka! –llamó la bruja. Se escuchó un terrible estruendo proviniendo de la cocina, seguido por un grito ahogado y luego pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Al rato entro Eruka, jadeando y manchada con salsa de tomate de pies a cabeza.

– ¿En que le puede servir Señorita Medusa? –preguntó Eruka entre jadeos.

– ¿Se ha reportado Chrona contigo?

–No Señorita Medusa, no la he visto desde que salió esta mañana –respondió la bruja de las ranas. _"Rayos Chrona ¿Dónde te metiste?" _Pensó Eruka con desesperación.

Medusa se quedo callada. Era extraño que Chrona no se hubiera reportado a estas horas, aunque era tímida y sin ninguna pisca de autoconfianza, la esclava siempre probó ser de confianza, cumpliendo las tareas sin reproche de su parte. ¿Algo le habrá pasado a la peli rosa?

Con un movimiento de su mano Medusa despidió a Eruka de la habitación, esta la volteo a verla extrañada pero obedeció sin reproche.

Mientras, Medusa decidió que lo más prudente seria consultar al espejo. El espejo además de ser una gran fuente de consulta era una excelente manera de espiar a la gente, podía ver lo que ocurría en Saturno en tiempo real si le apetecía.

Podía ver en todos lados, excepto Death City.

No saben como esto enfurecía a la bruja, la ciudad más importante del mundo y no lo podía espiar con el espejo, pues aparentemente la ciudad estaba rodeada por una especie de campo de fuerza que interfería con el poder del espejo. Para este tipo de misiones enviaba a Eruka, ya que con su forma de rana pasaba desapercibida.

Pero para esta ocasión el poder espejo seria más que suficiente para buscar a Chrona.

Después de realizar el conjuro, el genio apareció en el reflejo de su morada.

–Genio del Espejo, necesito que me muestres a la esclava –ordenó Medusa. Pronto la imagen se distorsionó como si agua se tratase y la imagen que reflejo inquietó a la bruja de las serpientes.

Chrona estaba pelando contra un gigantesco hombre lobo y –más alarmante aún– estaba ganando. Delgadas alas negras que salían de su espalda la mantenían en el aire, dándole una gran ventaja sobre el hombre lobo que solo podía bloquear los ataques con poco éxito, en la mano izquierda sostenía una extraña espada negra que vibraba como una sierra eléctrica, cortando todo a su paso.

Medusa veía la escena con gran interés, nunca ni en millón de años hubiera pensado que la esclava poseía tal poder en su interior. Su instinto científico quería despedazar a esclava en mil pedazos para ver como funcionaba tal poder, pero en su alma sentía una especie de… aprensión hacia el poder de la esclava.

Entonces la verdad le pegó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Ese sentimiento que sentía era miedo, un miedo descomunal hacia la onda de alma de Chrona.

– ¡Espejo! –llamó la bruja con un poco de miedo en su voz.

– ¿Si Ama? – dijo el Genio cuando reapareció.

– ¿Quién entre todas es la más poderosa? – preguntó la bruja de las serpientes, aunque muy en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

El Genio del Espejo tardo unos instantes en contestar:

–Tú eres poderosa –dijo el espejo y añadió–. Pero Chrona es, entre todas, la más poderosa.

* * *

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos o los que simplemente leyeron esta historia por accidente. Tuve que cortar este capitulo hasta aquí, por que amenazaba a ser uno de ¡14 paginas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de "Un Cuento de Hadas poco Convencional" ¡Nos leemos el próximo capitulo! **


	3. Chrona en Peligro Parte II

**Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. La hisotria en cambio si es mia. **

**

* * *

**

**Chrona en Peligro. Segunda Parte.**

_Oscuridad._

_Donde quiera que volteara solo veía oscuridad ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía pero descubrió que poco le importaba._

_Esta oscuridad, esta nada, no era fría o caliente, cómoda o incómoda, simplemente era un oscuro vacio donde sus pensamientos poco a poco la dejaban._

_¿Acaso…había algo que tenia que hacer? _

_¿Tenía que ir a alguna parte?_

_¿Alguien la esperaba?_

_¿Quién era ella?_

_¿Importaba?_

_Dolía…tanto…pensar…_

–_Despierta, Chrona –dijo una voz que no identificaba._

–…_N-no – ella no quería despertar, no quería salir de este oscuro pero pacifico lugar._

_Pero la voz no hizo caso a su pequeña protesta, sus llamados se hicieron más persistentes. Molesta, se dirigió a donde se escuchaba mas fuerte la voz para gritarle que se callara, sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando una luz cegadora estallo en el vacio y con ella la cruda realidad._

Los pulmones de Chrona se expandieron en un desesperado intento de conseguir oxigeno, lanzando gritos apagados a la vez que su mente intentaba sacar sentido a la situación.

Sus ojos azules se ajustaron a sus alrededores, examinando la pequeña habitación. Estaba hecho de piedra, ningún mueble excepto la cama en la que se acostaba decoraba el lugar, la luz apagada del atardecer entraba por la ventana abierta, una suave brisa entrando de esta acarreando el seco aire del desierto hacia el cuarto.

Intentó incorporarse pero una fuerte jaqueca inundó su cabeza, mareándola y haciéndola incapaz de moverse. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, la habitación dando vueltas. Además del mareo, todo su cuerpo le dolía, sentía dolor hasta en los músculos que ni sabía que tenía y no sabía por que. Cerró los ojos y deseo que este mareo desapareciera con solo su fuerza de voluntad.

Metida en sus pensamientos –o mas bien intentando no vomitar– no escuchó la puerta abrirse o los pasos de la persona entrando a la habitación hasta que una mano se poso en su frente. Soltó otro grito ahogado y sus temerosos ojos azules se ajustaron a la nueva visitante.

Una mujer de largo cabello plateado con curiosos círculos en las esquinas de sus labios la miraba con gesto de preocupación.

No estaba segura…pero Chrona creía saber quien era…su nombre empezaba con "E"… ¿Elisa? ¿Erika? ¿Eureka?...

– ¿E-Eruka? –la voz de Chrona sonaba ronca y le dolía mucho la garganta, como si hubiera gritado fuerte y por un largo tiempo.

La nombrada tiró sus brazos alrededor de la peli rosa y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, la esclava se quedo inmóvil al tan repentino contacto mientras que la bruja de las ranas hablaba tan rápido que no entendía lo que decía.

–Eruka…no puedo…respirar –dijo Chrona cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo aparente.

–Ah, lo siento. Geko. –se disculpo la bruja y la soltó.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato mientras Chrona recuperaba el aliento. Eruka la observaba detenidamente, buscando algo que no hallaría en los ojos de Chrona, no podía evitar sentirse un poco cohibida bajo la mirada de la bruja. Cuando la cara de Chrona regreso a un tono mas saludable en vez de azulado Eruka decidió dejar salir la pregunta que tenia hace rato desde que entró:

–Chrona ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que te despertaras? – Chrona la miró confundida por un momento y luego se puso a pensar.

Recuerda haberse despertado esa mañana, desayunó pan y un vaso de leche, hizo los muchos quehaceres y luego Medusa la mandó a las montañas por unas hierbas… y luego… y luego… ¿¡Un lobo la atacó de la nada!

– ¡U-un lobo se abalanzó sobre mi y-y después salí corriendo, pero el fue mas rápido…!

–Tranquila Chrona, ya paso todo, ahora estas a salvo –dijo Eruka con un tono maternal, interrumpiendo el balbuceo casi incoherente de Chrona, acariciando su espalda levemente para no asustarla–. Pero ¿no recuerdas nada más?

–N-no ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Eruka pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella entró su peor pesadilla. La gran bruja Medusa las observaba con sus ojos amarillos, profundos y peligrosos como el veneno, con una expresión neutra en su rostro. Chrona notó que su Señora utilizaba una capa negra que solo usaba cuando iba de viaje (el sol del desierto era imperdonable con la piel de las brujas), se preguntó si Medusa saldría a alguna parte.

–Eruka –dijo Medusa, su tono calmado para no decir monótono–. ¿Dónde has estado?

–Aquí Señorita Medusa, Chrona acaba de despertar y solo me aseguraba de que ella-

–Termina rápido y después búscame en mi laboratorio –el tono de Medusa no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Sin más, la bruja de las serpientes dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta. Solo cuando los pasos de Medusa desaparecieron en el corredor que Eruka y Chrona suspiraron aliviadas. Con el rabillo del ojo Chrona se dio cuenta de que la bruja de las ranas tenía una extraña tela negra en sus manos, un poco arrugada por el fuerte apretón que le dio Eruka a causa de su nerviosismo. La sirvienta se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa de la esclava y sonrió.

–Te traje ropa nueva para que te cambies, por que tu viejo vestido esta muy destrozado como para repararlo –Eruka desdobló la tela para revelar un simple vestido negro con collar blanco y botones negros, las mangas largas terminaban en puños blancos con un curioso diseño de tres botones negros que parecían tornillos. (1)

Eruka dejo el vestido sobre la cama y se agacho debajo de la cama en busca de algo, regresó con un par de zapatos negros que hacían juego con el vestido.

–Eruka ¿Todo esto es para mi? – dijo suavemente la esclava.

Eruka asintió. –Claro que si tontita, tú viejo vestido se estaba prácticamente desintegrando y encontré la ropa en uno de los baúles de Medusa, me pregunto si los habría utilizado ella cuando era joven.

Chrona soltó el vestido como si este la hubiese quemado. – ¡Ay no, si la Señorita Medusa descubre que estuve usando su ropa me matará!

–Tranquilízate Chrona, la ropa tiene pinta de nunca haber sido usado, es mas, de segura que Medusa ni se acuerda de el – dijo la bruja para tranquilizar a la peli rosa, la cual temblaba de miedo a la idea de ser castigada por su dueña. – Además, lo que no sabe Medusa no le hará daño.

Chrona asintió levemente, por que Eruka sabía mas cosas que ella y podía lidiar con cualquier cosa.

Antes de ser capturada por Medusa la bruja de las ranas había viajado por gran parte del mundo y a veces contaba historias sobre sus viajes. Ella y su fiel rana Otama Jackson, un enorme renacuajo negro que Eruka usaba como transporte, habían surcado los sietes mares, visitado famosas ciudades y tierras lejanas, probado comida extravagante con ingredientes jamás antes vistos por los humanos y en fin habían viajado bastante.

A Chrona le encantaba sus historias pero nunca cruzo por su mente la idea de ir a conocer el mundo. Los lugares extraños y maravillosos que describía Eruka solo causaban que la peli rosa sintiera más temor hacia el mundo, aunque no era feliz coexistiendo con Medusa no se podía imaginar vivir en otro lugar que no sea esta mansión rodeada de arena y rocas. No sabría como lidiar con eso.

La expresión pensativa de Chrona no paso desapercibida por la bruja.

–Geko. Quédate aquí y descansa, cuando vuelva traeré agua y comida.

La esclava asintió, sacada de sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos para descansar. Minutos después Chrona había caído en un profundo sueño.

Eruka cerró la puerta detrás de ella, la pequeña sonrisa que tenia en sus labios desapareció como hielo bajo el sol del desierto. Con un paso lento la bruja de las ranas camino por los pasillos hacia el laboratorio de la mansión, tal prisionero dirigiéndose a su condena. Eruka Frog siempre se sentía así cuando Medusa quería "hablar con ella", aunque esta vez tenía una idea de lo que la bruja de las serpientes quería discutir.

Los eventos de la mañana… todavía estaban frescos en su mente.

* * *

_La montaña estaba hecha en un verdadero desastre, había hoyos y rocas destrozadas por todas partes. Algunos de los hoyos estaban machados con una sustancia oscura que no supo identificar y mientras avanzaba la sustancia se hacia mas fresca al igual que los agujeros, humo escapa de ellos por la fuerza del impacto de lo que sea que los produjo. _

_¿Pero que rayos pasó aquí?_

_Subió a la cima de una enorme roca para poder ver mejor el paisaje, entonces en la distancia vio una figura que se acercaba, al principio pensó que era un espejismo pero de golpe reconoció la forma de Chrona._

– _¡Chrona! Geko. – un gran alivio inundo su pecho, sin perder tiempo saltó de la roca y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la peli rosa._

– _¡Chrona! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Me tenias preocupada pensé que algo te había pasado… ¿Chrona?_

_La nombrada no reacción a su nombre, ahora que la veía más de cerca algo definitivamente estaba muy mal. Su ropa estaba sucia y rota, casi nada quedaba de la prenda, sus movimientos eran temblorosos y parecía algo desorientado, su mano izquierdo sujetaba su brazo derecho con fuerza mientras que sujetaba una espada negra, dejando una línea detrás de ella con la punta del arma._

_Chrona ignoró a la bruja y siguió caminando con la cabeza agachada._

– _¡Espera! –Eruka se paro en frente de la peli rosa y la sostuvo de los hombros, deteniendo la marcha._

_Finalmente Chrona levantó la vista, sus ojos azules eran tan oscuros que parecían negros, vacios y sin luz, su rostro portaba múltiples golpes y moretones grises y su nariz estaba rota por que de ella escurría… un líquido negro._

– _M-mi…mi san- mi…m-m-mi – sus palabras salían en un murmullo incomprensible. Eruka observó, completamente estupefacta, mientras una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

– _Mi sangre es negra…

* * *

_

Algunas puertas nunca deberían ser abiertas, ni siquiera tocadas, pero por desgracia, la puerta que Eruka no quería abrir estaba frente a ella y dejarla cerrada significaba enfrentarse a peores consecuencias. Eruka suspiró por decima vez ese día y giró el pomo.

Como siempre las escaleras eran frías y húmedas, las botas naranjas de la bruja haciendo eco en el silencio mientras caminaba. No tardo mucho en llegar a otra puerta, la entrada que tan desesperadamente quería evitar pero esta vez no tenía opción. Con manos temblorosas abrió el portal como si de la caja de pandora se tratase.

El laboratorio esta relativamente tranquilo, la luz de la leña quemándose en la chimenea iluminaba el lugar dándole un ambiente cálido. No muy lejos del fuego, Medusa leía un libro cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse seguidos por unos pasos acercándose, siguió con su lectura sin darle mucha importancia a los pasos por que solo dos de los tres habitantes de la casa usaban zapatos.

–Buenas tardes, Señorita Medusa – saludó la sirvienta. Medusa solo asintió en respuesta. – ¿Se le ofrece algo?

–Acércate Eruka, no me gusta hablar con la pared – ordenó Medusa, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en su regazo.

Eruka se acercó con desconfianza hacia ella y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Medusa miraba fijamente al fuego y sus manos descansaban, una sobre la otra, encima del libro que leía hace unos momentos.

–Tengo una misión muy importante para ti –dijo Medusa sin rodeos. Eruka tragó saliva nerviosamente y la bruja de las serpientes continuó. – Cuando Chrona despierte quiero que la mates, no me importa el método solo hazlo.

Parecía que una tonelada de ladrillos cayó sobre su cabeza, por que su expresión lo decía todo. No era la primera vez que Medusa tuviera unas ideas tan descabelladas, pero esto de matar a una simple niña que desde donde sabia no había echo ningún mal era muy bajo, incluso para ella.

– ¿¡QUE! –gritó la bruja de las ranas. – M-medusa no me pida hacer eso…

– ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? – el tono de la bruja era suave pero peligroso, como el siseo de una serpiente.

Eruka no se atrevió a contestar, agacho la vista y negó con la cabeza. –No, Señorita Medusa.

–Bien ¿Cumplirás con la orden?

Esta vez, Eruka asintió lentamente. No tenia caso negarle algo a Medusa, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y si ese era su deseo pues lo tenía que cumplir. Sin esperar a ver la reacción de la bruja, Eruka dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta.

"_No es justo… ¿Porqué yo? ..." _pensó con amargura _"¿Por qué yo, la pobre he indefensa bruja y no ella que tiene poder de sobra? Espera, ¡Eso es!" _

Eruka se paró en seco y dio media vuelta. –Oh, Señorita Medusa~.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Solo quiero que me contestes una simple pregunta: ¿Por qué me envía a matar a Chrona cuando usted lo puede hacer más fácil y rápido con una de sus serpientes?

Medusa no dijo nada por unos instantes, simplemente se quedaba quieta contemplando al fuego. Una sonrisa de victoria se estiró en los labios de Eruka, pero el gesto fue efímero, ya que un dolor punzante en el pecho hizo que callera de bruces al suelo.

Medusa chasqueó con la lengua. –Eruka, Eruka, Eruka ¿Cuándo aprenderás que es inútil desafiarme? Cuando doy una orden, tu solo las sigues ¿Acaso tu cerebro de rana no puede comprender algo tan simple?

Debido al dolor Eruka no pudo contestar, eso y que de repente Medusa puso un pie sobre su mejilla y aplastó su rostro contra el suelo.

– ¿No? Bueno te lo diré de una manera más simple: Desobedéceme y mueres, obedéceme y vives ¿Entendido? – dijo Medusa con un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo, aún en situaciones así rara vez subía el tono de voz.

Eruka asintió, una tarea que resulta difícil con tu cara pegada al piso.

La bruja levantó el pie de su rostro y se sentó en su sillón, retomando la lectura de su libro como si nada había pasado.

Mientras tanto, la sirvienta hizo lo mejor que pudo para salir de la habitación, unos cuantos tropezones después alcanzó el picaporte con manos temblorosas.

La puerta golpeó la pared con un sonoro "BAM" y se cerró de la igual forma, Eruka no se atrevió a voltear atrás mientras corría lo mas rápido posible por las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta haber llegado a la cima de las escalones.

Jadeante, asustada y agotada se acercó a una de las múltiples ventanas que decoraban el pasillo y se recargó con sus manos sobre el barandal. La luna se reía de ella desde su puesto en la bóveda celeste, bañándola a ella y al paisaje con su luz creando figuras extrañas y sospechosas en la noche, pero Eruka no le dio importancia por que estaba ocupada intentando calmar sus nervios.

– ¿Eruka? – preguntó una voz cansada y ronca.

Volteo a ver a la persona con el rabillo del ojo y casi se muere del susto al ver la extraña figura blanca de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella.

– ¡LA LLORONA!– gritó la bruja. (2)

– ¿¡Que! ¡¿Dónde! ¡No se como lidiar con los fantasmas!– lloró la supuesta Llorona.

Antes de que la bruja se diera cuenta, la Llorona se ovilló en la esquina más cercana murmurando cosas deprimentes y algo así como "no se como lidiar con esto". Eruka se dio cuenta de que esa niña no era la Llorona sino Chrona, la persona con más baja autoestima que haya conocido jamás.

Y la persona que tenía que eliminar esta noche.

Con suspiro, se aproximó a la joven esclava hecha bolita en la esquina, la cobija blanca que traía consigo cubría en totalidad su cuerpo pero podía ver claramente como su figura temblaba de miedo como un conejo asustado.

La Chrona que tenia enfrente no podría ni dañar a una mosca, era difícil creer que esta misma joven pudo haber destruido una montaña pequeña con solo una espada. Aunque no sabia de donde provenía tal poder seria alguien poderosa si aprendiera a usarlo.

¿Sera por eso que Medusa le había encargado esta extraña misión? Acaso… ¿veía a Chrona como una amenaza?

La peli rosa se había quitado la manta de la cabeza y la veía con curiosidad, poniendo los largos mechones rosados detrás de sus orejas para que no obstaculizaran su vista. Eruka la observaba con una expresión pensativa y sin decir palabra, Chrona no pudo tolerar más y preguntó:

– ¿E-Eruka, pasa algo? – su voz era temblorosa y rasposa, tal vez le seguía doliendo la garganta.

–No, no pasa nada, solo pensaba –negó con la cabeza la bruja–Dime ¿todavía te duele la garganta?

–Un poco…

–Vamos a la cocina por un té –se detuvo un momento– y veremos que hacer con ese cabello. Geko.

Chrona sujeto sus mechones rosados de manera nerviosa mientras seguía a la bruja y al sentirlos sucios le entró unas enormes ganas de lavarlo. Había una época que lo tenia corto, pero con el tiempo su cabello creció y por la falta de cuidados parecía paja rosada, le gustaría tenerlo corto para no tener que pelear tanto con el, sin embargo no sabia si podría lidiar con un corte de cabello nuevo.

Chrona no sabia que el corte del cabello no seria el mayor de sus problemas.

* * *

(1) La ropa mencionada es el vestido que usa Chrona en el anime y manga.

(2) La llorona es una leyenda popular de México, dependiendo de la región su historia cambia pero básicamente se trata de una mujer vestida de blanco que ronda las calles por las noches llorando.

**A/N: ¡**Hola~! ¡Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews! Si pudiera me gustaría darle a cada uno un abrazo, pero como no se puede me quedo con las ganas. Lamento la tardanza es que...me perdi en el camino de la vida y en realidad no me gusta el resultado pero quería sacar este capitulo del camino para comenzar a escribir lo bueno.

Es probable que a partir del siguiente capitulo dejamos a un lado el drama y comienza la comedia, además de que el querido príncipe pronto haga su aparición dentro de dos o tres capítulos mas.

En otra nota, he abierto un poll sobre mi historia "Inocente Tiempo" ya que muchos me pidieron continuación pero no estoy muy segura de hacerlo o no, así que dependiendo de los resultados tal vez escriba mas Drabbles o haga una historia aparte, pero necesito la opinión de ustedes.

¿Alguna vez han probado anclas de rana? Yo si, saben a pollo.


End file.
